Fix you
by SVUmarish
Summary: Olivia goes on a vacation with her boyfriend, Liam, to meet his family. She's very excited and nervous until a familiar face shows up. Eventual E/O. I don't own anything, Dick Wolf does.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're meeting some of his family?" Casey asks looking at Olivia stuffing clothes into a bag "apparently" Olivia answers climbing on her bag "help me zip it" Casey gets up and zips the bag while Olivia sits on it "nervous?" Olivia swallows "no, well yes.. but he said it's just a few"

"And his few is a definition of how many?" Olivia lets out a breath "I don't know.. I guess I'll see this week. I really hope they like me" Olivia ads biting her lip "of course they will who won't love the famous Olivia Benson?"

"Well actually there's a few.. well many people that doesn't like me" Casey rolls her eyes "Those people are simply not important Liv" Casey says waving Olivia's comment off. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up" Olivia states as she falls into her bed "he knocked you up?" As soon as the words leave her mouth she's met by a pillow in her face "kidding" Casey says laughing throwing the pillow back to Olivia. "We haven't even.." Casey's eyebrows raised "What? Wait you haven't had sex!?" Olivia shakes her head "No.. we're taking it slow"

"Olivia you've been together for 4 months" Olivia rolls her eyes "It's not that we haven't done other things" Olivia says. "When did that start?" Olivia falls back in the pillows "two months anniversary thingy" Casey laughs at Olivia's choice of words "he's really good with his hands" Olivia ads with a devishly smile "really good" she ads with enthusiasm "and it's so easy with him you know.. we don't need sex to keep the relationship alive, we can just talk for hours and hours and I love that"

"That must be him" Olivia says as there's a knock on the door, Casey grabs her shoes pulling them on and helps Olivia with an extra bag. Olivia pulls her bag and opens the door to a smiling Liam "hey" she greets him with a kiss and a tight hug "Liv I said a week not a month" Liam says laughing pointing at her luggage "What? Have you ever seen me travel lightly"

"Unfortunately no" Liam says to receive a playful slap from her "help me would ya?" Olivia says pulling her heavy bag towards him "you got the mucels now prove that they work" Olivia says with a smrink "I think I've proven this a little to much" Casey rolls her eyes and makes her way past them and out of the door "Okay kids have fun on your getaway thingy.." Casey says mocking Olivia's choice of words from earlier "and Liv Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Casey says waving. "Ready?" Liam asks turning to Olivia.

...

"How many is this few family members babe?" Olivia asks as she puts her feet up on his dashboard and placing her sunglasses on her head. "Well I don't know for sure, as you know it is, or was my grandmothers house." Olivia nods pressing her head back into the passenger seat "As kids every year this time all the cousins, uncles and aunts would come to the house... but I don't know if everyone is coming"

Olivia's mouth hangs open "that sounds like a lot of people Liam, a lot" Liam laughs placing his one hand on her thigh "they'll love you!" Olivia looks out the window nervously "Liv baby calm down, look at me" Olivia turns her head towards him. He quickly pulls his eyes from the road and gives her a quick kiss on her lips before adverting his eyes back to the road. Olivia smiles and relaxes "thanks" she says.

"Well here it is" Liam says coming to a stop. Olivia looks outside the window and spots several cars in front of a mansion "holy shit!" Olivia exclaims, Liam laughs "it's huge!" Liam smiles and stops. "Ready?" Olivia looks out the window again "uh yea" Olivia says as she gets out. Liam joins her side taking her hand in his.

They walk up the porch and Liam rings the doorbell, Olivia smrinks "you don't have a key?" Liam clears his throat "No.. I do..but I forgot it" Olivia burst out laughing giving him a peck on his cheek. They hear voices rounding the corner of the house "lets just go around the back" Olivia nods and they move to round the corner where they're met by the friendly faces of a blonde and red headed women. "Liam!" The blonde and red head exclaims pulling him in for a hug.

"You must be Olivia" the red head says also pulling her in for a hug. For a moment Olivia stands awkwardly but decides to hug the women back. The women lets Olivia go then Liam pulls Olivia to him "you're scaring her" he says with a laugh "this is my sister, Emily" Liam says referring to the blonde "and this is our cousin, Claire" he says referring to the red head.

"Hi" Olivia says with a smile "nice to meet you" Olivia ads, both the women smiles "Where's your bags?" Emily asks "still in the car" Liam answers "where's all the guys I could use some help with her luggage" Olivia slaps Liam playfully in his side, Liam laughs planting a kiss on top of her head. "First let her meet some people" Claire says

Liam and Olivia follows them to the backyard where there's a huge pool and surrounding the pool green grass and then a few meters away the beach. "Wow" Olivia huffs Claire laughs. Olivia looks around to see a lot of people. "Okay this is Steve my husband" Claire says and Steve smiles "and Emily's husband Jake" Jake smiles too "this is Liam's girlfriend Olivia" Claire says "oh! He talks about you non stop" Olivia blushes and Liam puts his hand on the small of her back.

"This is Joe and his wife Nina" Olivia smiles greeting them both "their mother Bernie, Bernie this is-" the women pulls Olivia in for a tight hug "Olivia dear it's so nice to see you again!" She exclaims. Olivia's eyes go big "wait you guys know each other?" Liam asks "of course she was Elliot's partner!" Bernie exclaims letting go of Olivia.

Olivia's mind was running wild-more than anything she wished he wasn't here. She wouldn't be able to take it... seeing him after four years would break her right now. "You okay?" Liam asks Olivia nods slowly "I'm fine"

"Mom where'd you put the- Liv" Olivia shuts her eyes as tight as she could 'go away go away' is all she thinks. Liam frowns looking at Olivia, she finally turns and observes Elliot. He hasn't changed much.. his hair was just a little more greyish. Elliot looks at her trying to read her but he couldn't, he had no idea what she was thinking.

Olivia takes a breath in before turning away from him "excuse me, I forgot something in the car" she says turning to Liam. She holds out her hand for the car keys. Liam slowly places it in her hands "you okay?" Olivia nods giving him a quick kiss "I just need a minute"

She walks to the car and feels the ice cold blue pair of eyes burning into her back. Of course he would follow her it's Elliot. She opens the car door letting a few tears fall to just wipe them away. She grabs her phone in the car and pops it into her jeans pocket. She finally turns to reveal Elliot staring at her.

She didn't know what to do, hug him or slap him... she's always imagined what it would be like seeing him again. She would always know what to do... and now for some reason she couldn't think of anything to do. She walks towards him and feels a burning sensation on her hand, so a slap it was. "Liv"

"No you don't get to call me that" Olivia says anger building up inside of her, a overwhelming sadness overtakes her as tears start rolling down her face "you will not ruin this week for me, you wil stay out of my way and you don't talk to me unless it is necessary" Olivia says as tears are streaming down her cheeks. Elliot stays silent just looking at her, the sight is breaking his heart all he could think is that he wanted to be the one to fix her.

*A/N: should I continue or not? Review please :) ... sorry for grammer mistakes and go follow me on instagram - svumarish thanks


	2. Chapter 2

"See what you do to me?" Olivia says wipimg her eyes, she turns away from him and walks away. Olivia walks back to the backyard with a smile plastered on her face. Suddenly something bumps into her legs she looks down to see a little boy with big blue eyes staring back at her "I am so sorry" He says looking amazed. Olivia ruffles the boys curly blonde hair crouching down to his level.

"Hey there buddy, what's your name?" Olivia asks with a real smile "Eli" Olivia bites her lip to stop the tears from falling. Little Eli places his hand on Olivia's leg "okay?" He asks. Olivia smiles "Yes sweetie" Olivia says with a smile, Eli smiles back "are you gonna swim with me later!" He says excitedly. Olivia laughs nodding. "Only if I can join?" Liam asks crouching down next to Olivia. "Yes you may" Eli says.

...

Olivia walks into the kitchen with Eil on her back "can I help with something?" She asks seeing some of the women is busy. "Oh yes please!" Emily says thankfully. Olivia bends down so Eli can climb of her back "but Livvie I want swim" he says stickimg out his bottom lip "we'll go swim I promise" she says holding out her pinky, Eli intertwines it with his pinky "I wait outside for you!" He says and runs off.

Olivia starts helping Emily doing dishes "so you and Liam four months now?" Olivia nods with a smile "I have to tell you I've never seen him this happy with a girl" Olivia blushes and laughs "I'm happy to hear that" Olivia says with a smile. Suddenly arms come around her waist pulling her back "Liam" Olivia laughs turning in his embrace to face him "I'm trying to help here" Olivia says patting him on his chest.

Liam smiles "you with food, I don't trust the sound of that" Olivia hits him playfully "let me finish" she says kissing Liam.

They finish everything in the kitchen "we gonna go swim?" Liam asks "well you gotta get my bag honey" I say "okay I'll bring them to the room, walk with me" Olivia nods and follows him out. "Joe! El! Come help me with the bags" Liam yells. Olivia bites her lip when he yells for Elliot to come help.

Elliot and Joe walks towards the car getting out bags "geez! Who's bag is this?" Joe says lifting a bag "Liv's" Liam says laughing. Olivia smiles when Liam pecks her cheek "I don't understand how you can put everything you need for a week in one of these" Olivia says holding up a duffle bag "it's not fair and it's delusional" Joe laughs "women are delusional" Olivia cocks an eyebrow "women?" Olivia huffs "you guys are just as full of crap" Liam laughs "but you love us for that"

Olivia turns to Liam with an amused look on her face "yea, unfortunately" she says kissing him lightly on his lips. Elliot tries looking away, trying to distract him from the kiss. He smiles thinking of Olivia's words, cocky words... same stubborn old Livvie. He feels jealously building up inside him, he takes a long breath in to calm himself.

"You're quiet, you okay bro?" Joe asks patting Elliot on his back "yea I'm fine" he says turning to Olivia and Liam "Where you guys sleeping?" He asks avoiding eye contact "in the blue bedroom" Elliot nods looking to Olivia "and you?" Olivia frowns "the blue bedroom" she says confused "you're sleeping in the same room?" Elliot asks Liam laughs "yes Elliot.. wh" he starts laughing again and shakes his head.

Olivia stays quiet taking Liam's hand in hers "come on boys I wanna go swim" she says clasping her hands together. "Yes malady" Joe says faking a bow, Olivia playfully slaps him over his head when he bows and laughs at his expression when he comes up.

They take the bags to the blue bedroom, Elliot and Joe leaving again. Olivia turns to Liam closing the door "you gonna swim with" Liam walks over to her "of course" he says pecking her lips. She smiles running her hands up and down his back. Olivia steps back opening her bag, she takes out a black bikini and a white full costume with an open back "which one?" Olivia asks.

Liam smiles "I like the black" he says taking out his red shorts. They quickly get dressed, Olivia smiles and jumps on his back she kisses him all over his head. He laughs and they go downstairs "wow Liv you look gorgeous!" Emily exclaims. Olivia smiles and shyly tries hiding behind Liam's body. He pulls her in front of him kepping his arms around her.

He starts pulling her to the pool she doesn't realise immediately until they get closer to the pool. "Liam no no no! I see what you're trying to do." She says trying to get out of his grasp "Liam!" She squeals, he laughs as he's pushing her in, she smiles grabbing onto his pants and back and pulls him with her into the pool.

She comes up laughing and splashes Liam when he comes up. He moves closer to her and kisses her. "LIV!" Eli yells from the side of the pool. Olivia turns quickly "yes sweetheart?" He sticks out his bottom lip "you swim without me!" Olivia laughs "sweetie go get your costume on, I'll still be here"

Eli stands still "I want you to help me" Olivia smiles "okay I'm coming" Olivia says getting out of the pool. Eli quickly takes her by her hand and pulls her in his dad's direction "dadda!" Elliot turns around and can't help for his eyes traveling all over Olivia's wet hot body. "I want my costume!" Eli says loudly.

Elliot nods and they all walk to a bedroom decorated green, Olivia thought it was the cutest thing ever that all the bedrooms were their own colours. Elliot pulled Eli's costume out. Eli quickly grabbed it handing it to Olivia "Lizzie must do it" Olivia laughs "you sure?" Elliot asks Olivia "Of course" she says avoiding his eyes.

Olivia quickly dresses Eli and they go down to the pool where nearly everyone was swimming now. Eli giggles excited pulling Olivia to the pool "come on Livvie!" He yells excitedly.

...

"No I want Livvie!" Eli yells in his bed refusing to sleep. Elliot puts his head in his hands "Eli listen to me Olivia is busy" Eli pushes Elliot's hand away "I want Livvie!" Elliot stands up "fine" he wals out in search of Olivia. He stops and smiles when he spots her. She's laughing as she sits around the fire with all the grown ups, his smile falls a little when he sees she's sitting on Liam's lap.

He's shaken out of his thoughts when she stands up walking to the kitchen, she pours herself a glass of wine "Liv.." Olivia turns around startled "geez you scared me" she says turning her attention back to the glass and bottle wine. "I'm really sorry to ask you this.. but Eli.. he wants.. he won't go to sleep and he's asking for you" Olivia smiles

"It's okay" she says moving towards their room "hey Liv?" Olivia turns around "thanks" he says softly, she nods and makes her way to the room. She opens the door to an very upset Eli "hey sweetie" she says sitting down on the bed "what's wrong?" Eli climbs in Olivia's lap, she lays down with his running her fingers trough his thick curly hair.

"Livvie tell me story" he says. Olivia smiles "once upon a time..."

...

Olivia softly closes the door and moves downstairs again "he's sleeping now" Olivia informs Elliot who's sitting alone in the kitchen "thanks" she smiles and places her hand on his back "come sit outside?" Elliot nods and follows her out.

She goes and sits back down on Liam's lap receiving a kiss from him "where were you?" Olivia turns "Eli didn't wanna sleep, just told him a little bedtime story" liam smiles "you're amazing with kids Liv" Olivia smiles and kisses him. "Whey! Get a room you two!" Joe yells jokingly. Olivia goes red "room isn't really our style" Liam jokes, Olivia laughs slapping Liam playfully on his arm.

Emily moves bringing out some alcohol for everyone to drink "okay we're gonna play a little game" she announces. "You and your games.. I don't trust them" Liam says "oh please you love my games" she says placing the game on a big round table. Olivia turns her head reading the name 'Kings' "Who's playing?" Emily asks. Almost everyone stands up taking a seat around the table "I think I'm more along the lines of a queen" Olivia says, everyone laughs "I promise it's fun" Olivia debates for a while before standing up from Liam's lap and going to sit at the table.

Liam follows and pats Elliot on his shoulder "come on" Elliot stands up and goes and sits at the table across from Olivia "yay!" Emily exclaims and fills a lot of shooter glasses and placing two in front of everyone.

*A/N: continue or nah? What will happen when everyone's drunk? Who'll mess up? Will anyone remember anything? Will everyone be okay? Please review so I know if you guys like it or not?

-sorry for the long wait, I'm really busy with exams right now :| so that sucks. And go follow me on instagram - svumarish


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey come on" Liam slurrs at Olivia, she turms to him smiling "where to?" Liam nods his head "come on" Olivia laughs and gets up. Liam puls her in the direction of the beach. When they get over a few sand dunes Liam starts stripping naked. Olivia laughs "we're skinny dipping?" Liam nods excitedly "yea come on!" He says already running in. Olivia laughs and pulls off her clothes

...

Elliot sees Olivia headed to the beach with Liam, curious he quietly follows, he hides behind a sand dune watching them he sees Liam pulling his clothes off. His attention turns to Olivia as her bare back is now towards him. He gulps as her pants slide down her legs revealing her white ass against the rest of her olive skin. He hears her giggle as she runs into the ocean into the arms of Liam. He sighs as she kisses him wishing it could be him.

...

"I feel like someone is watching us" Olivia says with a frown looking around "well lets give them something to look at then" Liam teases. Olivia smiles and kisses him, as he wants to enter her, Olivia moves away "I'm not on birth control" she says when she sees a confused look on his face. He nods Olivia pulls him "I have condoms in our room" she says in a soft seductive voice.

"Then what are we waiting for!" He says pulling her out of the water. Olivia laughs quickly pulling on some of her clothes. When they enter the yard again there's people skinny dipping in the pool, some still drinking, some playing games.

As they enter the room Olivia strips naked as does Liam, Olivia pulls the condoms from her bag. They fall on the bed. Olivia squeals when Liam's lips latch onto her inner tigh.

...

Out of breath Liam falls off of Olivia "that was amazing!" He exclaims. Olivia lays theres with no expression at all "uh yea" she says softly. "I'm gonna get something to drink" Olivia says pulling on shorts and a tank top. She walks downstairs filling a glass with water. She looks trough the window to see no one there except one person laying on the grass.

She frowns and walks out as she nears she sees it's Elliot, she sits down next to him "hey" she says softly. He smiles and sits up right "talking to me now huh?" Olivia bites her lip "I can just go" Elliot shakes his head "no no, I'm glad you are" Olivia smrinks "doesn't mean you're forgiven you know"

Elliot nods "yea I know, what you doing down here?" Olivia just shrugs her shoulders "needed some air" Elliot cocks an eyebrow, Olivia smiles "well kind of"

Elliot laughs "You two looked excited to get to the bedroom, what happened is he small" Olivia laughs giving Elliot a playful slap "no his not small-" Olivia gets interrupted by Elliot "but not big enough" Olivia pushes Elliot "not exactly what I'm trying to say" Elliot smiles "okay I'll shut up, so what happened then?"

Olivia takes a breath in "I should tell you why?" Elliot smiles nudging her side "cause I used to be your best friend" Olivia looks over "exactly, used to"

Elliot looks at Olivia "I would love to be again" Olivia smiles holding out her pinky "promise you won't leave again" Elliot intertwines his pinky with hers "I promise" Olivia takes a breath "sex sucks" Elliot burst out laughing "he's not good El..." Olivia says laughing "so what you gonna do?" Elliot asks

"Well I guess I'm leaving tommorow" Elliot frowns "you can't leave!" Olivia laughs "why not?"

"Because you just can't" Olivia smiles "I'll talk to Liam and decide what to do" Elliot nods "but please don't go" Elliot ads Olivia laughs "El can I ask you something?" Elliot looks over to Olivia nodding "why did you not call back?" Elliot looks as pain overcomes Olivia's face "I.. I don't know.. I was scared" Elliot stumbles "if I could take it back I would Liv, I never meant to hurt you"

"You thought I wouldn't be hurt?" Olivia asks looking at Elliot "no.. thing is.. I wasn't thinking" Olivia bites her lip "When you left there was something in me that was gone... and I just couldn't fill that part with anything.. El you're apart of me" Elliot smiles taking Olivia in his arms hugging her "you're apart of me too Liv" Olivia relaxes in his embrace.

Olivia pats Elliot's back "well" she says breaking away from the hug "I'm gonna get back to bed" Elliot laughs "you going back?" Olivia nods "talking to him bright and early tommorow "ahhh I see" Elliot says with a smile. "Night" Olivia says as she stands up she bends giving him a quick light peck on his cheek "I missed you" she whispers before walking away.

...next morning...

"Liam we..we need to talk" Olivia says as she sits on the bed crossed legs. Liam frowns but joins her on the bed "yea? What about?" Olivia bites her lip "us" she says softly "Liv what's going on?" Liam asks frowning. "Last night-" Olivia gets interrupted by Liam "you weren't ready, shit I should-"

"Liam no.. I was.. I've been ready for a long time.. but the.. it didn't quite come up to my expectations" Liam shakes his head "I'm not following" Olivia sighs rubbing her head "Liam I felt like I was having sex with my brother, it sucked"

Liam lets out a breath "you felt it too?" Olivia laughs referring her finger to him "you felt it!" Liam nods laughing "I didn't know what to say this morning" Olivia smiles "friends?" Liam nods in agreement "friends"

"You're not leaving are you?" Liam asks "shouldn't I?" Olivia asks with a frown "no you should stay, we're both mature Liv.. and I mean we're not gonna be awkward because we're like brother and sister" Olivia laughs "okay" she agrees. "Do we tell people yet?" Olivia asks

Liam shakes his head "I think not yet" Olivia nods laughing "okay, they will notice something is off tho"

"Not of their business" Liam says with a wave of his hand, Olivia smiles "Well I'm going down for breakfast and get me a few asprins" Liam nods standing up and pulling Olivia with him "an asprin sounds really good right now" Olivia laughs "I can't even remember everything I drank last night"

"I know you were hitting that shots" Liam says teasingly before opening the room door "oh and you're one to talk!" Olivia says giving him a playful slap. "At least I remember" Liam says laughing

Olivia smiles and walks past him to the kitchen to almost get run over by Eli "Livvie!" Olivia kisses his head a few times "how did little Eli sleep?"

"Good!" He exclaims "like a baby" he ads. Olivia laughs ruffling his soft curly hair "Livvie you gonna watch nemo with me!?" He asks excitedly "tell you what" Olivia says setting him down again "I'll join you in a few minutes, where's daddy?"

Eli points outside "on the beach for his morning run" Olivia smiles and stands up. She walks to the beach to see Elliot's running figure his back towards her. She can't help but stare at his ass with every perfect movement. She takes off running towards him and when she's close enough she tackles him. They fall to the sand and roll. Olivia laughs ending on top of Elliot who has an expression of pain on his face.

"Liv owh!" He says as a laugh escapes him "I didn't know you're this heavy" when he receives a slap he raises his hands in surrender "kidding" Olivia laughs standing up while helping Elliot up. "How'd it go?" Elliot asks as they start walking in the direction on the house.

"Good, we both agreed that it felt like we were having sex witb one of our siblings. We're not telling anyone now so keep that big ass mouth of yours shut" Elliot laughs mimicking his lips being zipped close and then locked and then the key getting throwm away.

Olivia laughs "right... okay" Elliot laughs "so you're staying?" He asks "so far..yes"

A/N: What did you think of this chapter.. Will the 'secret' last? Review please so I know if I should continue. I apologise for grammer mistakes English is not my first language so I really am trying opinions and suggestions are welcome as always. Love ya - svumarish


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmhhh this is delicious" Olivia mumbles with a fully stuffed mouth, Elliot laughs "I know because I can make food!" Olivia rolls her eyes "yea yea.. I believe you now" Olivia says after swallowing.

"Are we gonna do something today?" Olivia asks "Yes lets just go to the beach?" Olivia nods in agreement "sounds goo"

...

Olivia puts on a black bikini with white shorts and a loose blue shirt, she grabs a towel and heads downstairs waiting for Elliot. She takes a seat happily at the kitchen counter "gahhh morningg" Claire says as she enters the kitchen with a baggy t shirt and loose pants.

"Morning" Olivia says with a laugh "how do you not have a hangover?" Claire asks popping an asprin in her mouth. Olivia shrugs her shoulders "honestly I don't know, it will probably kick in later" Claire gives Olivia a smile "I'm so not getting near the sun today"

"Understandable" Olivia says laughing "lets go" Elliot says as he comes down the stairs "oh morning Claire" he says with a smile "you look like shit" he ads with a shit eating grin. Claire rolls her eyes "What is wrong with you people? my head is fucking pounding" Claire says heading upstairs, she stops and turns "and fuck you Elliot"

Elliot laughs as Claire continues her path upstairs. "So you ready?" Elliot asks turning to Olivia "I sure am" Olivia says hopping off the chair.

...

"This seems like a good spot?" Elliot says putting up an umbrella "no waiting for a yea?" Olivia asks with a smrink "I know perfect when I see it" Elliot says with a smile throwing out his towel, Olivia laughs throwing her towel out next to his "ok mr know it all"

"I'm very glad you know that" Elliot says with a smile taking off his shirt. Olivia struggles to tear her eyes from his muscular chest, she shakes her head and pulls off her own shirt and pants. When she looks up Elliot's eyes are glued to her body.

She smiles "Like what you see?" She asks with a smrink, Elliot's eyes shoot up to Olivia's then anywhere but Olivia's "yea I mean no.. I mean" Elliot stumbles. Olivia laughs and lays down. Elliot lays down next to Olivia, he lays like that for less than 5 min before sitting up straight. "We're just gonna lay like this? What are we even doing?"

Olivia laughs loudly "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm tanning" Elliot frowns immediately and looks at Olivia's body "Why?" Olivia opens her eyes looking at Elliot "Why not?" She pauses "I'm just getting some colour El" Elliot sighs "why? You don't need colour" Olivia laughs "Liv I'm serious, you're tanned enough"

Olivia sits up straight "Well what do you want to do then?" Elliot smiles "swim" Olivia shakes her head "no no no... that cold water? Hell no" Elliot smiles standing up "well I'm going" Olivia rolls her eyea "well go" Elliot bends putting his arms under Olivia and picking her up. "I'm definitely not going alone"

"Elliot fucking Stabler put me down" Olivia squeals as Elliot runs with her in his strong arms into the ocean. As they hit the water Olivia manages to get onto Elliot's back "fuck fuck it's cold" Olivia curses.

Elliot laughs "fffffuck" Olivia curses as she climbs off Elliot's back and into the water. Elliot looks down at Olivia and can't help but notice her nipple stands clearly showing trough the bikini top. Olivia not noticing stands closer to Elliot "El I'm cold" Elliot smiles putting his arms around her "come on lets go deeper" Olivia frowns looking up "I just said I'm cold now you wanna go deeper?"

Elliot smiles again "yea why not" he says mocking her from earlier, Olivia playfully hits Elliot on his arm, but moves even closer to Elliot. Elliot takes a big gulp as her breasts press up against him, he immediately feels his pants grow tighter. Unaware of the effect she's having on his she moves to stand in front of him, she steps back so her back could be connected to his chest.

Her eyes go big when she feels his erection against her back 'he's huge'. Elliot holds back a moan when her body hits his erection. Olivia turns around to face Elliot, she turns and sees Elliot with a nervous expression she bursts out laughing. "What?" Elliot says confused

Olivia lays her head on his chest "nothing, I missed you" she says softly. "I missed you too Liv" he says with a small smile.

...

"No I want strawberry" Olivia says beside Elliot's side "okay one strawberry ice cream and one chocolate ice cream" Elliot says to the person in the booth. They get their ice creams and they go sit under their umbrella on the beach. Soon Elliot is over his ice cream he takes one last lick before pressing it on Olivia's forehead.

"Elliot!" She yells "What in the Elliot!" She says softer starting to wipe the ice cream from her forehead she stands up and presses her ice cream into Elliot's face then rubbing it in too. Elliot laughs pulling Olivia down on him "Olivia!" He mocks again.

Olivia laughs and helps Elliot rub the ice cream off his face. A little boy stands staring at them "Why you waste your ice cream?" He asks. Olivia laughs and looks to Elliot still in his lap "yea El, why you waste your ice cream?" Elliot smiles "I had to cool you down some way" Olivia laughs "excuse me?"

Elliot smiles "nothing" Olivia rolls her eyes and looks to the little boy who was gone "Where'd he go?" Elliot looks around "dunno" Olivia turns and looks back at Elliot "we should probably get home" Elliot nods in response.

*A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait I'm having a serious writers block on this story... suggestions please? Review please.. I'd love to know if you still like this story or else I'm gonna delete it?


	5. Chapter 5

...

"Liam?" Bernie asks confused when she sees him at the house, she thought he left with Olivia and Elliot. "Yea?" He asks pouring himself a drink "Why are you not with Olivia and Elliot, they left earlier, I thought you're with?" Liam smiles "uhm. Well me and Olivia decided that it will be best if we're just friends.. we're more like siblings" Liam explains. Bernie nods saying nothing secretly she hoped Olivia and Elliot would get together.

...

"Will you help me!" Olivia says stretching as far as she could and pulling at one of the lanterns "nah this is a pretty good show" Olivia sighs frustrated, Elliot laughes and moves closer, he picks her up so she could reach it. She smiles happily as he sets her down "I got eight" Elliot laughs "who do you expect to pay for this?" Olivia moves closer to him and then stuffs the things in his arms "well you of course"

...

After letting seven of the lanterns go with the family, Elliot and Olivia went for a walk on the beach with one more lantern "today has been amazing" Elliot says looking to Olivia "it was" she says happily "how about here?" Olivia asks referring to the spot to let the lantern go. Elliot nods, they get everything ready and light it on. Elliot brings Olivia to his side and finally they let it go together.

They sit down watching it gently flow away. Olivia sighs letting her head rest on Elliot's shoulder, he casually drapes an arm around her. She looks up at him and he looks down at her, they sit like that staring into each others eyes.

Olivia slowly leans in letting her lips brush against his, he closes the gap completely crashing his lips on hers. She lets her tongue run over his bottom lip, he opens his mouth a little giving her better access.

She moves changing her position so she's on top if him. She lays him back not once letting their lips break contact. He deepens the kiss while his hands roam all over her body. She starts grinding into his body, her hands move to unzip his pants.

Elliot grabs her hands stopping her, he pulls away gently, she looks at him confused. "Liv this is moving to fast" Olivia frowns getting up "oh. Uh yea.. you're right.. I uhm.. I'm sorry" Elliot sits up right looking at her "Liv don't be awkward about it... look I would love to make love to you.. but I really don't want to mess this up"

Olivia gives Elliot a small smile "I understand" she says softly. After awhile of sitting in each others embraces they stood up making their way back to the house. When they got there a lot of people were asleep. Olivia had moved into the room next to the room Elliot's staying in.

They kissed each other goodnight.

Once Olivia got in the room she couldn't sleep, all she could thinkof was Elliot and how turned on she was getting just thinking about him, litte did she know he felt the exact same way.

...

after awhile Olivia let out a long frustrated sigh, she got up and opened her bedrooms door, she moved to Elliot's and without knocking she entered to be met by Elliot stroking himself.

His eyes are closed so he doesn't hear or see a thing her eyes go big as she sees his size, she softly makes her way closer to the bed, as his hand strokes up he hand grips his member lightly his eyes shoot open and she smiles devishly.

She starts by slowly stroking him, he moans softly as his eyes shut again. She picks up the pace stroking him faster , she leads his penis to her mouth, she twirls her tongue over his tip receiving a loud moan. She massages his balls with her one hand while her tongue travels up and down his penis.

"Liv" he moans loudly "I'm gonna come" at the words Olivia flicks her tongue over his tip , she's met by a warm sensation which she quickly licks up and swallows. She moves up over Elliot and capture his lips. She pulls away gently, he smiles up at her "well thank you" he says laughing.

Olivia laughs "I couldn't sleep" she says kissing him again Elliot smiles tipping them over. Olivia giggles "oh now mr Stabler what happened to the 'to fast' huh?" Olivia asks with a smrink. Elliot smiles "fuck it I've waited more than 13 years for this!" He exclaims causing Olivia to laugh.

He pulls her pants down and panties, he gently starts rubbing her cilt before sticking one finger in her causing a small moan to escape her lips. He ads one more finger before pumping them in and out of her faster with each moan coming out louder than the first. She moans loudly when he ads another finger while going even faster "oh yea El" she moans.

Her body starts shaking as she comes, Elliot easily licks it all up before meeting her lips. "I need you in me" Olivia says against his lips "are you on the pill?" Olivia nods pulling her shirt off. Elliot's eyes glue to her naked perky breasts, she laughs pulling his shirt off. She presses her breasts against his chest.

He climbs over her and enter her slowly, he starts moving slowly giving her time to adjust. Olivia moans loudly "faster baby" he moves faster receiving a satisfied moan. Olivia's hands run up and down Elliot's back before her nails dig into his back.

...

Elliot latches his lips onto Olivia's to make her yell softer, he collapses on her and rolls off her. Olivia moves and lays her head on his chest "El that was amazing" Olivia says still out of breath. Elliot runs his hands through her hair "you're amazing Liv" Olivia looks up at him "El..?" She says hesitantly "yea?"

"What are we?" She asks sitting up. "What do you mean?" Elliot asks running a hand up and down her bare back "I mean.. are we like lovers.. or.. fuck buddies.." Elliot bursts out laughing at her choice of words. He receives a slap from a serious looking Liv "I don't know" he says sitting up "Will you be my girlfriend?" Olivia smiles nodding.

She gives him a kiss on his lips he kisses back without hesitation.

*A/N: idk I suck at sex scenes but I thought I should give you all a little sexy. So what do you think? There's only a few chapters left, review and let me know what you want happening?


	6. Chapter 6

"Just two more days Liv.. what you wanna do today?" Olivia pouts as she stares out the window to see it's raining "tommorow better be sunny" she says moving to the fridge. Claire and the rest all come down "where are you guys going?" Elliot asks.

"We're going to the mall" Kathleen answers "everyone?" Elliot asks again. Eli makes his way through everyone "I don't wanna go" he complains. "Okay I will stay with Eli" Elliot says picking Eli up "what about you Liv?"

"I think I'll be staying" Olivia says with a smile. Soon everyone is out "how about a movie day then?" Elliot nods "I choose movies" Olivia grabs Elliot's arm "oh no you don't, you're helping me with popcorn" Elliot helps Olivia make some popcorn, she pours cooldrink in for the three of them.

They all get settled In front of the tv. "NEMO NEMO!" Eli yells when he sees it. Elliot groans laying back but hits play, Olivia lays next to Elliot so he's spooning her. When the movie ends Eli was asleep. Olivia gently stands up and picks Eli up, she goes and lays him in a room.

She goes back to the living room and sit down next to Elliot who was scrolling through the channels. "He's getting so big" Elliot nods in agreement "he really is". Olivia smiles "which means we are getting old"

Elliot scoffs "me old? Ha" Olivia laughs "yea you, Stabler I can surely tell you your not young" Elliot stands up "ex-cuse me? I'm still very very young" Olivia narrows her eyes laughing "right right" Elliot busts out a dance move causing Olivia to laugh "easy there grandpa".

"Oh please as if you can dance like that.. grandma" Elliot teases "Is that a challenge grandpa?" Olivia teases back standing up. Elliot nods with a cocky grin "oh yea" he turns on some music but not to loud and starts busting out all kinds off dance moves causing Olivia to laugh.

He dances his way to her, he pulls her to him as they dance together his hand slides down her back and he grabs her ass receiving himself a squeeze on the ass. He smiles twirling her out then back in, he looks into her eyes, she smiles and leans in capturing his lips.

Elliot picks her up causing her to giggle "I love you" Olivia looks up smiling "I love you too" she says. He smiles and carries her to their room.

...

Claire amd the rest walks into the house, the more they walk in the house noises become louder. Claire frowns "What's that.?" Kathleen shrugs her shoulders as the two of them follow the noises, the open the door the noises are coming from to see Olivia with her legs spread and an close to orgasm face and Elliot moving against her "ewh!" Kathleen yells as she turns around quickly.

Elliot pulled a blanket over him and Olivia embarrassed "ever heard of knocking?" Claire starts laughing "he's really that good?" She asks to Olivia who immediately goes red "I swear we heard you outside" Claire says going on "Claire get out" Elliot says looking at her.

She laughs "yea yea I'm going" she pulls Kathleen back downstairs with her "that is the most disgusting thimg I've ever seen" Kathleen complains as she walks downstairs "What?" Dickie asks "The noises were Liv and dad having sex" Kathleen says shuddering as she thinks of it again "there's a picture I'm never getting out of my head" Kathleen adds.

"Oh grow up" Claire says with a roll of her eyes "they're in love, let them be." Kathleen moves past her with a smrink "maybe they should go be somewhere else" Claire scoffs "someone needs to get laid" she says referring to Kathleen "shut up" .

...

"Shit El what are gonna do?" Olivia asks as she babbles busy freaking out, she turns to Elliot to see him smiling "What!" She half yells "you're so cute" Olivia can't help but smile "shut up" she mumbles "El I'm serious your daughter just saw us having sex!" Elliot laughs pulling Olivia back down "calm down, she'll get over it, she's mature to understand these type of things"

Olivia nods slowly"i guess you're right" Elliot smrinks "as always" Olivia cocks an eyebrow "don't push it" which causes Elliot to laugh. She pulls on a pair of shorts and an over sized shirt, Elliot just throws a pair of pants on. They walk downstairs together.

Dickie high fives Elliot with a smrink earning him a slap over his head from Lizzie. Olivia laughs at them and holds onto Elliot's hand. All eyes are on them for a moment before they continue the conversation.

...

A/N: next chapter is last.. review


End file.
